Piccolo's Decision
is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the Baby Saga, and the fortieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on March 5, 1997. Its original American airdate was July 10, 2004. Summary The Saiyans have Mr. Satan announce to the world that the Earth is going to explode within two weeks, but what they have come up with is to move everyone to Planet Plant for safety thanks to Vegeta's quick thinking. Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) and Kibito Kai use their Instant Transmission and Kai Kai to take some people to safety, while King Furry's ships, Capsule Corporation's ships, and every other ship on Earth manage to transport the rest. However, a young boy named Danny is accidentally left behind by his forgetful parents. Danny gets saved on Earth by Piccolo, and Goku arrives to transport them to safety. There is one problem, though: Goku has run out of energy and reverted back to his child form. Piccolo gives him some of his energy to allow Goku to teleport back to an escape ship with Danny. Afterwards, Piccolo contacts Gohan via telepathy. He lets Gohan know that he plans to die along with the Earth. The reasoning behind this is that, with Piccolo's death, the Black Star Dragon Balls will cease to exist and the Earth will be safe once again. Piccolo bids Gohan farewell, telling him that Gohan growing stronger has also made him stronger. The Earth then explodes, killing Piccolo and permanently destroying the Black Star Dragon Balls. Afterwards, Grand Elder Moori uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth, allowing everyone to return home. A party to celebrate Baby's defeat is held at Capsule Corporation afterwards, but both Goku and Gohan are in no mood to celebrate, as they are mourning Piccolo's demise. Bulma asks Chi-Chi what's it like having a child for a husband and Chi-Chi tells her it's mostly the same as before. Even the celebration is not enough to fully cheer Goku and Gohan up, but Earth and its inhabitants are safe for now. The only question is: What new dangers are lurking around the corner? Major Events *The people and animals of Earth are transported to Planet Plant to escape its imminent destruction. *Piccolo dies when the Earth explodes, resulting in the destruction of both Ultimate Shenron and the Black Star Dragon Balls. *Earth is wished back by Grand Elder Moori using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Appearances Characters Locations *Planet Plant *New Namek *Earth **The Lookout ***Korin Tower **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Satan City ***Satan House **Central City ***King Castle **Jingle Village **Sacred Land of Korin **Mushroom Forest Objects *Yajirobe's katana *Earth Dragon Ball (Four-Star) *Namekian Dragon Balls Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *When Goten is trying to convince the school punks at the "Dragn G.T.S" sic arcade to leave the planet, a red-haired kid speaks up for the group. This character, voiced by Christopher Sabat, looks similar to and sounds exactly like Kazuma Kuwabara from the series (the reason for the sound-alike is that Sabat voices Kuwabara in the US version of that series). *This episode shows a majority of characters from the Dragon Ball universe who have not appeared in GT before (Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, etc.), and are not seen much afterwards (Suno, Android 8, Nam, etc.). *Planet Plant was said to have ten times the gravity of Earth. This does not seem to affect the Earthling population, even though several Z-Fighters have struggled before with a similar gravity in the past. The humans might have adapted because they were Tuffles for a time, when Baby took control of them. *When Kibito Kai uses the Kai Kai to travel to Earth from Planet Plant, he raises his index and middle fingers to his forehead similar to the Instant Transmission gesture. However, in almost every other scene, he uses Kai Kai without the gesture. This was previously done repeatedly throughout the 37th episode of GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand". *When Mr. Satan first shows the badge that his helpers are going to be wearing in the second frame clockwise, the fifth star is not colored in yellow out of the nine shown. However, about one minute later, when Goten is giving Vegeta his badge, all of the nine stars are fully colored in. *Just after Goten tries to give Vegeta his badge, due to him not wanting it, he states that the badges come in different colors. *This is the fourth time Piccolo dies in the series, as he sacrifices himself to permanently destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 40 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 40 (BDGT) pt-br:A Terra explode! A importante decisão de Piccolo fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 40 it:La decisione di Junior pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 40: Ziemia wybucha! Ważna decyzja Piccolo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT